


Lose That Which You Love

by Berrybanana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: Loki makes a sacrifice.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 27





	Lose That Which You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sadly no updates on things today- I'm a little rusty. I'm mostly just posting old WIPs, drabbles, etc from my files.

It has been a long time since Loki’s hands shook quite so much.  
 _“You must lose that which you love_.”

The blade clatters to the floor through unfeeling fingers, forgotten amongst pooling blood and scattered debris.   
Lose or die. Live or love.  
He chooses the latter.  
Always, always the latter.

He’s seen the folds of time, seen the Norn’s great tapestry that hangs from the roots of the world-tree. He’s played its strings, he’s cut one, he’s even tied two halves back together but-  
Loki remembers what they told him.  
 _One_.  
One reality where they come out on top.  
One reality where Thanos is defeated and the dead walk once more.  
One reality in which Thor is safe.

_“A soul for a soul.”_

Thick purple fingers wrap around his throat and _squeeze_ .  
He’s kicking, now. Kicking and thrashing as his lungs beg for oxygen, his throat begs for the terrible crushing sensation to just _STOP_ -  
 _C ra ck-_

And just like that, it does. And Loki’s hands shake no more.


End file.
